chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Samantha A. Montgomery (SAM+D-NY)
Samantha Amanda Montgomery (b. January 20, 1920) is a Chawosaurian Socialite and Comrade Senator from New York who is also the sister of Timothy Max Roosevelt, she is referred to as "Sharron Lincoln" or "Shannon Lincoln" and she is widely referred to as "Great Aunt Sharron", she is also the great aunt of Johnathan Saint Montgomery VII, Chaska Dakota and Sacramento Montgomery. She is the aunt of Timothy Max Roosevelt ii and Jennifer Roosevelt, Shannon Diana Roosevelt, Jonathan Roosevelt and great aunt of Canonicus Roosevelt. The Mother of Christine Latimore and she was a civil rights activist and she was a veteran of the Civil Rights Movements, she marched in the March on Washington of 1963 and she voted in favor of John F. Kennedy, and she had deep concerns for the Cold War and voted for Democratic Candidates to solve the problems, she voted against Reagan because he was a right-wing politician and was relieved when Reagan made peace with the Soviet Union in 1987. As Comrade Senator of New York, she voted for progressive policies pushed by Comrade Presidents, Wawetseka Sequoia MacKenzie, Jonathan Ludwig Bismarck II, and Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII. She won a record of seven electoral victories per decade from 1939, to 2009, and she will run for reelection in 2019. Socialism in Chawosauria Socialism Socialism is a range of economic and social systems characterised by social ownership and democratic control of the means of production;10 as well as the political ideologies, theories, and movements that aim to establish them.11 Social ownership may refer to forms of public, collective, or cooperative ownership; to citizen ownership of equity; or to any combination of these.12 Although there are many varieties of socialism and there is no single definition encapsulating all of them,13 social ownership is the common element shared by its various forms.51415 Socialist economic systems can be divided into both non-market and market forms.16 Non-market socialism involves the substitution of factor markets and money with engineering and technical criteria based on calculation performed in-kind, thereby producing an economic mechanism that functions according to different economic laws from those of capitalism. Non-market socialism aims to circumvent the inefficiencies and crises traditionally associated with capital accumulation and the profit system.25 By contrast, market socialism retains the use of monetary prices, factor markets, and, in some cases, the profit motive with respect to the operation of socially owned enterprises and the allocation of capital goods between them. Profits generated by these firms would be controlled directly by the workforce of each firm or accrue to society at large in the form of a social dividend.262728 The feasibility and exact methods of resource allocation and calculation for a socialist system are the subjects of the socialist calculation debate. The socialist political movement includes a diverse array of political philosophies that originated amid the revolutionary movements of the mid-to-late 1700s and of a general concern for the social problems that were associated with capitalism.13 In addition to the debate over markets and planning, the varieties of socialism differ in their form of social ownership, how management is to be organized within productive institutions, and the role of the state in constructing socialism.213 Core dichotomies associated with these concerns include reformism versus revolutionary socialism, and state socialism versus libertarian socialism. Socialist politics has been both centralist and decentralized; internationalist and nationalist in orientation; organized through political parties and opposed to party politics; at times overlapping with trade unions and at other times independent of, and critical of, unions; and present in both industrialized and developing countries.29 While all tendencies of socialism consider themselves democratic, the term "democratic socialism" is often used to highlight its advocates' high value for democratic processes in the economy and democratic political systems,30usually to draw contrast to tendencies they may perceive to be undemocratic in their approach. The term is frequently used to draw contrast to the political system of the Soviet Union, which critics argue operated in an authoritarian fashion.313233 By the late 19th century, and after further articulation and advancement by Karl Marx and his collaborator Friedrich Engels as the culmination of technological development outstripping the economic dynamics of capitalism,34 "socialism" had come to signify opposition to capitalism and advocacy for a post-capitalist system based on some form of social ownership of the means of production.3536 By the 1920s, social democracy and communism became the two dominant political tendencies within the international socialist movement.37 Socialism proceeded to emerge as the most influential secular political-economic worldview of the twentieth century,38 and while the emergence of the Soviet Union as the world's first nominally socialist state led to socialism's widespread association with the Soviet economic model, many economists and intellectuals have argued that in practice the model functioned as a form of state capitalism,394041 or a non-planned administrative or command economy.4243 Socialist parties and ideas remain a political force with varying degrees of power and influence in all continents, heading national governments in many countries around the world. Today, some socialists have also adopted the causes of other social movements, such as environmentalism, feminism and liberalism. -Wikipedia. Social Democracy Social democracy is a political, social and economic ideology that supports economic and social interventions to promote social justice within the framework of a capitalist economy; as well as a policy regime involving a commitment to representative democracy, measures for income redistribution, and regulation of the economy in the general interest and welfare state provisions.123 Social democracy thus aims to create the conditions for capitalism to lead to greater democratic, egalitarian and solidaristic outcomes; and is often associated with the set of socioeconomic policies that became prominent in Northern and Western Europe—particularly the Nordic model in the Nordic countries—during the latter half of the 20th century.45 Social democracy originated as a political ideology that advocated an evolutionary and peaceful transition from capitalism to socialism using established political processes in contrast to the revolutionary approach to transition associated with orthodox Marxism.6 In the early post-war era in Western Europe, social democratic parties rejected the Stalinist political and economic model then current in the Soviet Union, committing themselves either to an alternate path to socialism or to a compromise between capitalism and socialism.7 In this period, social democrats embraced a mixed economy based on the predominance of private property, with only a minority of essential utilities and public services under public ownership. As a result, social democracy became associated with Keynesian economics, state interventionism, and the welfare state, while abandoning the prior goal of replacing the capitalist system (factor markets, private property and wage labor)4 with a qualitatively different socialist economic system.8910 Modern social democracy is characterized by a commitment to policies aimed at curbing inequality, oppression of underprivileged groups, and poverty;11 including support for universally accessible public services like care for the elderly, child care, education, health care, and workers' compensation.12 The social democratic movement also has strong connections with the labour movement and trade unions, and is supportive of collective bargaining rights for workers as well as measures to extend democratic decision-making beyond politics into the economic sphere in the form of co-determination for employees and other economic stakeholders.13 The Third Way, which ostensibly aims to fuse right-wing economics with social democratic welfare policies, is an ideology that developed in the 1990s and is sometimes associated with social democratic parties, but some analysts have instead characterized the Third Way as an effectively neoliberal movement. -Wikipedia. Democratic Socialism Democratic socialism is a political ideology that advocates political democracy alongside social ownership of the means of production, often with an emphasis on democratic management of enterprises within a socialisteconomic system. The term "democratic socialism" is sometimes used synonymously with "socialism"; the adjective "democratic" is often added to distinguish it from the Marxist–Leninist brand of socialism, which is widely viewed as being non-democratic in practice.1 Democratic socialism is also sometimes used as a synonym for social democracy, although many say this is misleading because democratic socialism advocates social ownership of the means of production, whereas social democracy does not.2 Democratic socialism is distinguished from both the Soviet model of centralized socialism and from social democracy, where social democracy refers to support for political democracy, nationalization of key industries, and a welfare state.3 The distinction with the former is made on the basis of the authoritarian form of government and centralized economic system that emerged in the Soviet Union during the 20th century,4 while the distinction with the latter is made on the basis that democratic socialism is committed to systemic transformation of the economy while social democracy is not.5 That is, whereas social democrats only seek to "humanize" capitalism through state intervention, democratic socialists see capitalism as inherently incompatible with the democratic values of liberty, equality and solidarity; and believe that the issues inherent to capitalism can only be solved by superseding private ownership with some form of social ownership. Ultimately democratic socialists believe that reforms aimed at addressing the economic contradictions of capitalism will only cause more problems to emerge elsewhere in the economy, that capitalism can never be sufficiently "humanized", and that it must therefore ultimately be replaced with socialism.67 Democratic socialism is not specifically revolutionary or reformist, as many types of democratic socialism can fall into either category, with some forms overlapping with social democracy, supporting reforms within capitalism as a prelude to the establishment of socialism.8 Some forms of democratic socialism accept social democratic reformism to gradually convert the capitalist economy to a socialist one using pre-existing democratic institutions, while other forms are revolutionary in their political orientation and advocate for the overthrow of the bourgeoisie and the transformation of the capitalist economy to a socialist economy. -Wikipedia. Early Life , on the left, her mother, Christine Lincoln, in 1922 or 1923.]] Birthdate and Childhood Sharron Lincoln was born on January 20, 1920 in Portland, Oregon, she was born to a Lutheran Family, a Native American Family who suffered so much in her time as a child, despite she was born poor, she remembered the great depression that started in 1929, when she was 9 years old. Sharron had suffered of no food, no education ability, and no where to go. Franklin Delano Roosevelt and New Deal Sharron was relieved when Franklin Delano Roosevelt became President, however Roosevelt transformed the Democratic Party, which made Sharron interested in the Democratic Party more than she was interested in the Republican Party, her father was not in favor of FDR because of his Socialism, but Sharron saw a revolution in Socialism, she saw that FDR had created Jobs and Opportunities for those suffered through a stock market crash, he got America back on their feet and Labor Unions were very great for Sharron because she was able to get a job and get her parents got on track, even though her mother died in 1932 before FDR was elected, and her father believed that Remarriage is a sin, Sharron had tobe only one who could take care of her little brother, Johnathan Saint Montgomery iiii, her father was too lazy to take care of Sharron and her brother, she was forced to drop out of school in 1933. She moved out with her infant brother and her father was very abusive, in 1937, she got married to her first husband in Washington State because the state allowed Interracial Marriage before the 20th Century, She had her first children with her husband till divorce because of her discovered adultery and married again, she had two children and then divorced again, she later married her adulterous partner. World War 2 and the fear of Nuclear Weapons World War 2 began in 1939, Sharron was in deep fear of war and weapons and was a peace advocate, Adolf Hitler has invaded multiple places and countries, the war involved Great Britain, the United States, the Soviet Union, the countries that saved the world from Hitler and his Nazis. Sharron never liked Joseph Stalin, but was grateful that Stalin was on America's side. America won the war with the Nuclear Attack on Japan and Military Attack on Berlin in 1945. Sharron heard many news from the radio on Germany's threats and Japan's Threats, Sharron voted for Roosevelt four times and encouraged Roosevelt's actions on both America and the World, she bought Bonds, and paid for the many Baseball Games, made the most Taxes and Bills, worked so hard to join the help for Roosevelt to afford the war. Sharron opposed all Republican Candidates and supported all Democratic Candidates within the spot. Sharron Lincoln's views on Germany Sharron had prejudice towards Germans entering the United States and believed FDR should ban all Germans and exterminate all German Americans and deport them all, however, Sharron feared Germans until 1947 and during World War 2, Sharron had been voting for FDR for the deportation of Germans and also, it didn't really happened, however, Sharron have been afraid of Germans since World War 2. Sharron never liked Hitler and still does not like Hitler either, Sharron does not side with Fascism and she opposes and still opposes Nazism, and the acceptances of Nazis in America, and the entering of Nazis from Germany to America, she believes in persecutions of Nazis and other White Nationalist Groups, Sharron opposes the acceptances of Fascism because she opposes the Nazi Takeover of America. Sharron Lincoln's views on the Cold War Sharron feared the Cold War when it broke out in 1945, however, the fear of Nuclear Weapons rose to power over fear. Korean War (1950-1953) Sharron took action among the Korean War by supporting Harry S. Truman by supporting taxation on the war, Sharron heard the news that the Korean War ended with no peace treaty. Comrade Senator of New York First Term (1940-1949) After being elected in 1939, succeeding Republican, William James Bristow, she voted for Emperor Santiago's progressive policies. During World War II, Montgomery introduced war manufacturing legislative orders, several the emperor signed and vetoed. After World War II and the beginning of the Cold War, Montgomery faced allegations of Communist ties, in the 1945 legislative elections, she was protected by her communist colleagues and her conservative critics were executed. Second Term (1950-1959) In the 1949 elections, Montgomery was reelected, but her margin of victory from ten years ago dropped due to President, Harry S. Truman's popularity in the Korean War. Montgomery supported Truman's desegregation of the armed forces, she got heat from her Southern Democratic friends in her own party, and praise from her Northern Democratic friends. In the election of Dwight D. Eisenhower in 1952, where the Republicans won full control over the U.S. government, from the executive branch to the legislative branch, Montgomery supported and opposed Eisenhower's policies. Montgomery opposed the McCarthyism, and harshly criticized the Lavender scare. When the African-American Civil Rights Movement began in the 1950s, Sharron showed her support and praise, and she criticized Eisenhower for not taking a harder stance against segregation, and began to criticize her own party until the 1960 U.S. presidential election, when Kennedy called for the release of Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr, after a failed attempt from Vice President, Richard Nixon, who was then the Republican nominee for president. In Montgomery's third election, Montgomery saw a dramatic decrease in her numbers, her Republican opponent, Michael Howard, nearly defeated her in a slim margin, but won the most votes, earning her a third term. Third Term (1960-1969) In the 1960 election, Montgomery supported Kennedy and celebrated when Kennedy won. Montgomery praised Kennedy's civil rights initiatives, but mourned when Kennedy passed away when Kennedy was assassinated. After Kennedy was killed, Montgomery fought for the Progressive policies passed by the 88th and 89th Congresses, and she campaigned for the Great Society. Montgomery has shifted more to the left and opposed the Vietnam War, and opposed the election of Nixon in 1968. Montgomery was re-elected to a fourth term in 1969 in her improved margin. Fourth Term (1970-1979) Montgomery's fourth reelection was confrontable for her, winning by a not so big but clear majority of voters in 1969, on January 1, 1970, Montgomery was sworn into a fourth term by Emperor Santiago, and Montgomery spent her first years in her fourth term opposing Nixon, but during the 1975 federal election, she saw that her half-brother, Timothy Max Roosevelt, ran for the monarchy. She endorsed George Windsor, but Timothy won the monarchy in a monstrous size landslide victory. In the 1979 elections, Samantha wasn't confronted by a Communist opponent but a usual Republican opponent, and after being elected, Montgomery joined the Democratic Socialist Coalition led by George Windsor. She voted for her brother's initiatives dismantling the Christianization programs, another reason why Samantha won reelection in 1979. Fifth Term (1980-1989) Sixth Term (1990-1999) Seventh Term (2000-2009) Eighth Term (2010-2019) Civil Rights Movements Sharron Lincoln was very active in the Civil Rights Movements, however, she followed Dr. King Jr as the role model for her. Sharron demanded to give Bayard Rustin credit for the whole thing and as a 43 year old woman who came from Oregon to Washington DC to march for the Affirmative Actions for Black People, and other Minorities, as the Birmingham Riots to the Stonewall Riots took places, she believed and praised all Minorities that they should all be treated equally. Dr. Martin Luther King Jr Sharron never met Dr. King but saw King in the March in DC, however, as her children continue to march with her, and her husband takes care of the babies, Sharron would believe that Dr. King has the time for LGBT Rights started with Coretta King. Bayard Rustin Bayard Rustin was one of the intercircle of Dr. King and was the organizer of the March on Washington, however, Bayard had a secret, a sexual secret, Rustin was Homosexual, the Civil Rights Movement would'if dismissed Rustin because he was gay, but would not because Rustin was an outstanding genius on how to organize the most symbolic landmark march of the Civil Rights Movement, the March on Washington, Civil Rights Leaders, Julian Bond and John Lewis are demanding to give Rustin credit for organizing the March on Washington, Sharron saw a wrong misunderstood from Bayard when she was instructed that he was gay, in fact, she raised her first children in her father's Religious Homophobia, she saw "A Person", rather than a "Pervert", Sharron's position on LGBT Americans has always been liberal. Assassination of Dr. King King was struck down by a gun on April 4, 1968 in Memphis, Tennessee, however, Sharron have been suffering of depression, she would not spend her 48th year on earth like this. Sharron was very concern about the Black Community without the voices of Dr. King, as violence and hatred has already rise and she feared that the U.S. Federal Government would never give the advantage of Minorities with a twist. Racial Segregation Sharron wishes Coretta would take her husband's place as a Civil Rights Advocate, but done so, Sharron have been herself, advocating to her family over Racial Justice, but her father was not in favor of hearing such thing, because Black People lived in Ghettos, her father saw no interest in supporting the Black Community, but Sharron had Biracial Children, which her father currently disapproved of, and the relationship with her and her father was not always a great catch, Sharron was beaten and abandon by her father when her mother died of sickness when Sharron was 12 years of age. Stonewall Riots and Gay Liberation The Stonewall Riots took place in New York City in 1969, a Gay Nightclub was held hostage by the New York Police, because Homosexuality was a crime back in the 1960s to 1970s, the police tried to arrest the nightclub, but the Nightclub got ended up fighting back, and defeated the police. Sharron saw the newspaper that stated this riots and her father had Homophobic views on the riots, Sharron began to see the 1970s as one of the most greatest and difficult decades for the LGBT Communities. Sharron today supports LGBT Rights. American Indian Movement and Red Power Movement Sharron is Native American, and she fought for the Red Power Movement, she favors of Land Liberation and Land Ownership for Native Americans and sovereignty to reservations and also, the United States opposed Native Liberty, until the 1960s to 1970s, Native Americans gained Religious Freedom, and Land Rights. Sharron campaigned to her father over Indigenous Rights, which he disagreed with even though he's Native too, Sharron joined the American Indian Movement and she had been advocating for Indigenous Rights for Natives to her family since 1944. Sharron was very shocked that her father was not in favor of his own minority rights. Women's Rights Movement The 1970s was a feminist time, with such, Sharron saw a revolutionary time to protest and march, Abortion was part of the issue, before Roe v. Wade, women could not have any access to Abortions, but pregnancy was harsh and difficult in American Society back then, if a woman is gonna be a mother, that mother is no longer entitled a receive a career, Abortion was really part of the Women's Rights Movement as it was part of the game. Women were believed that they are here to take care of homes and children, even though, that's no longer true anymore in the 21st century. Sharron had no choice but to make a campaign to support Abortion, eventhough she was never against it, Sharron had an Abortion before in 1937 in Washington State. Sharron was involved in Roe v. Wade of 1973 and has been seeing the revolution and the most controversial times in her life, Abortion, she is already a mother and a wife. The United States Supreme Court ruled in favor of Abortion on the basis of women's rights as women have the Due Process Rights to have access to Abortion. Cold War Sharron have been afraid of the Cold War since the end of World War 2, she moved her attention from the era of civil rights to the cold war, the Cold War have been turning badly because more nations developed Nuclear Weapons. Vietnam War (1955-1975) Sharron opposed the war in Indochina because Interventionist War causes poverty, Sharron demanded the United States to send back home troops, and Sharron opposed Interventionism and have been opposed to the War in Vietnam since America entered the war. Sharron Lincoln opposed the use of military action to deal with the spread of Communist Countries and have been moving to protests against the war. Sharron in the 1970s took a role in fighting for Women's Rights and ending violence against women. Ronald Reagan and the Reagan Revolution Sharron never liked Ronald Reagan and opposed the Reagan Revolution, however he was the creator of the Conservative Republican Party, but not the creator of the full scare Republican Party, the party was created in 1854, Ronald Reagan used an economic theory called "Reaganomics", which would support Tax Cuts for Rich People and Corporations, which is now causing problems because of financial abuse. Ronald Reagan had ambitions towards the Soviet Union until 1987, he signed a document with the USSR, which would completely end the cold war by 1991. Sharron's vote in the 1984 Election was Walter Mondale, she had great support for Mondale and opposed Reagan's actions on the peacekeeping, by using war as a source to create peace, which it is not the real way, the real way is getting out of the way. The End of the Cold War Sharron Lincoln have been relieved when the Cold War was coming to an end, she saw Germany coming back to together as a whole nation, she saw Communist Countries falling, Sharron was proud of Reagan and then she praised him for the acts. West and East Germany came under reunification, Eastern Bloc falls under Democratic Control, and more and more soviet nations fell, but China survived the Democratic Revolutions of 1989 to 1992. Dissolution of the Soviet Union The Soviet Union dissolved on December 25, 1991 because of a failed government, money was being wasted on Atomic Weapons and Rockets, however, the Soviet Union has financial and economic weaknesses and zero Capitalism caused the ending of a country. Communism has became a failed ideology even though it sounds good in theory because of "No Money, No Rich, No Poor", but economic disasters dominated the country since 1985 and finally greatly destroyed the country in 1991. Sharron Lincoln has been the biggest influential family member of her family, the Montgomery Family. Post-Cold War Sharron Lincoln has enjoyed traveling with her family to Australia and then she referred traveling with her family. She voted for Bill Clinton at the time. President, George H.W. Bush Sharron never liked George Bush as President and in the 1988 United States Presidential Election, she was very active and wanted Michael Dukakis,and believed in him till he lost in 1988, Sharron still remained Democratic and always would be till she dies. Sharron has been the big opponent against Bush and once Bush and Clinton met face to face into the 1992 United States Presidential Election, Sharron voted for Clinton and loved Hillary Clinton's position. Sharron voted in October 26, 1992 and she had excited to see Bush lose to Clinton, her wish coming true, she became more happier and more positive towards Liberal Policies on helping people. Sharron encouraged her Husband to vote Democratic, but he was a Socialist, Bill is too Conservative on some issues, Sharron understood his political views, and accepts it, her daughter, Christine Latimore, voted for Jerry Brown, but after he lost the primaries, she moved to Bill Clinton. President, Bill Clinton Sharron Lincoln didn't had a great voting record on Bill Clinton but did voted for him, after George H.W. Bush left office, she had spoke to her family in the Family Council on transforming the Family Party System with the defense of Civil Rights, Energy Protection and more. Bill Clinton has done great with the employment rate and has done great with the Child Citizenship Act, which Sharron currently opposed and so did her father, after the signing, Sharron said that this is a waste of money for the government to fund citizenship for children. Sharron Lincoln opposed the Defense of Marriage Act because she believed it was offensive to LGBT Americans and believed it should be repealed by someone better than Clinton on LGBT Rights. When Ryan White passed away, Sharron left a heartfelt bleed that she believes that HIV/AIDS Americans should be given Equal Rights and Opportunity. Entering the 21st Century New Years Celebration Sharron was very glad she survived to the 21st Century, Sharron celebrated New Years Day in New York City with her family, she and Johnathan had been in New York City. George W. Bush Sharron never liked George W. Bush because he didn't won the popular vote, she voted for Al Gore, Sharron was very political because she was interested in Politics since she was 10. Bush used Reaganomics which Sharron did not like, because of Reaganomics, Sharron had been celebrating the 21st century while opposed bush. September 11 Attacks On September 11, 2001, New York City got struck down by Terrorists who want to radicalize America, striking down two Twin Towers. Sharron was devastated and she was already living in New York, so she was terrified and scared that she was close to the attacks, and her family was near the twin towers, she called them and ordered her daughter to find her children, who were in schools in Manhattan, Sharron was scared to death and Sharron did had a friend who was Muslim, she contacted with her in concern and she went to Sharron's home not harmed, After discovering it was an Islamic Attack, Sharron and her Muslim Friend were shocked, and her friend moved away to Canada because this attack would lead to Discrimination against Muslims in the United States, would did actually happened, Sharron was very devastated and was thankful for the Government taking action. War on Terror Sharron learned that her Great Nephew was going to fight, and she adopted her Great Great Nephew until his maternal grandparents were able to contact with her, the War in Afghanistan began on October 7, 2001, and has caused more devastation to more families, but for Muslim Americans, they'll face Discrimination and Suspicion. LGBT Rights and Lawrence v. Texas Sharron celebrated the Lawrence v. Texas supreme court landmark decision and while her father, showing resistance and outrage, Sharron was very glad that the "laws of evil", were and are finally gone and was looking forward to live in a nation where culture is finally changing. After Massachusetts became the first US State in the nation to legalize Same-Sex Marriages in 2004, Sharron showed empathy to celebrate, saying this would lead to Revolution and a little Controversy. 2004 United States Presidential Election Sharron was for John Kerry in 2004, she was very concern and angry about Bush's invasion of Iraq, and also they have been controversial due to Civilian Killings. Opposition to the War in Iraq Sharron opposed the Iraq War and campaigned against the war more often, the 2006 Midterm Elections had opened the door for the Democrats on one condition to oppose the war, Bush was surrounded by a Democratic-run House and Senate and in the beginning of the 2008 United States Presidential Election. Sharron began to get more active. 2008 United States Presidential Election Sharron for Mike Gravel, but declined, she voted for Obama in 2008 because of Liberal Values and more Progressive Values, the fight between Obama and Clinton in the 2008 Primaries was harsh, and so controversial, one of the meanest fights in American Political History. Obama won the primary despite losing the popular vote, Obama and McCain finally met face to face after the conventions and Obama won the election in a big margin, beating McCain 10 points of the popular vote. Obama Administration Sharron praised and condemned the Obama Administration depending on issues, Sharron had great social security despite paying a big tax and began to support the Obama Administration with polling all troops out of Afghanistan and Iraq. Personal Life Sharron enjoys sleeping, sitting down, watching TV, eating and drinking healthy food, clean the house. Ethnicity Sharron is Alaskan Indian and Newfoundlander Indigenous, she is also Canadian-American. Religion Sharron is of the Evangelical Lutheran Church in America, and she was formerly of the Different Lutheran Denomination and she has strong belief in God than anyone in her family. Politics Sharron does Politics, but she's no Conservative, she was during the Early 1930s, but now she is a Democrat who voted for Bernie Sanders, she favors Progressivism, Social Democracy and Liberal Values. Controversies Extramarital Affair Sharron had an affair with Dragomir Bismarck in the Winter of 1960, which her husband discovered of it in January 1961. Her husband filed a divorce paper against her on June 1961. Dragomir Bismarck Dragomir and Sharron have been friends since the affair in 1960, Dragomir was also already married when the Affair happened in 1960, and he just had a son in 1960 12 months after, and another son 13 months before 1960. Sexual Misconduct Allegation During the years of 1943 to 1946, Samantha was accused of having sexual affairs with Children while she was babysitting, although never arrested until 1943, which was when the controversy started, she was accused by a neighbor for attempting to have an affair with a boy, Sharron claimed that she was giving the child a bath, but the kid was crying and the neighbor heard the cries, thinking this babysitter was trying the rape the child, the neighbor called the police and Sharron was arrested for a crime she may didn't committed. In 2009, the boy who was now an old man, Edward Landon Johnson, reopened the pedophilia case and admitted that Sharron wasn't trying to rape him, the criminal record was reversed and so was the conviction in 1944. Personality Sharron shows great love and respect for everybody and she fears being alone unless she's wants tobe alone and if she is disappointed, Sharron never showed anger, controls her anger and does show disappointment, she shows fear by staying alone in her room, or not talking to people, or take long walks. She shows happiness and excitement by watching comedian movies, cooking, and cleaning the house, and doing other activities, she shows concern by eating too much sweets, drinking too much coffee and play a board game all by herself. Voter History Lincoln voted Democrat from 1944 to 2016. See also * Timothy Max Roosevelt * Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:American Liberal Category:Socialist Category:Democrat (U.S. Democratic Party) Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt